1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of wireless communication and a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of printers and image forming apparatuses that receive and print image and document data that has been stored in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer come equipped with a secure print function. With the secure print function, received print data is not printed immediately. Rather, printing starts in response to authentication information input by the user operating the printer or image forming apparatus. By virtue of the secure print function, only the user executing the print job can obtain and handle the printout. This prevents one's own printout from being seen or carried away by another individual. User authentication employed in the secure print function is implemented by using a card such as a FeliCa card in the image forming apparatus or by entering a password or the like from a console unit on the image forming apparatus. In the case of the former, user authentication is performed based upon information on a card, such as a FeliCa card, having an internal magnetic chip, and user information that has been appended to image information for printing sent from a personal computer to the image forming apparatus (printer). If authentication succeeds, output of the print job commences. In the case of the latter, user authentication is carried out based upon information such as a user name and password entered directly by the user using a console unit and user information that has been appended to image information for printing sent from a personal computer to the image forming apparatus. If authentication succeeds, output of the print job starts.
However, the FeliCa card of the former authentication method requires not only a card reader with which the image forming apparatus is equipped but also a card writer or the like for registering the cards and user names, etc., of all users. A problem which arises is the cost of such equipment. Further, in the case of the latter authentication method, many printers with only a print function have a console unit that is not capable of inputting data. In addition, even if data input from the console unit were possible, a problem encountered is that entering a user name and password is very troublesome.
In order to alleviate the troublesome nature of such authentication and lower the cost of setting up a FeliCa card system, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-150354 proposes a technique in which secure print authentication is performed vicariously by a mobile-terminal wireless communication function such as Bluetooth. In particular, mobile terminals are being provided with greater functionality and possess a mail transceive function and Web browser function and are also capable of transmitting document data such as PDF documents directly to a printer in order to achieve printing. At present, Bluetooth communication or infrared communication is generally available as means for transmitting image information to an image forming apparatus such as a printer or MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), and adopting such means for secure print authentication has been considered.
However, in a case where an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal perform non-directional wireless communication such as Bluetooth communication, a data input at both the image forming apparatus and mobile terminal is necessary in order to set up the connection (referred to as “pairing”). In such case the user must go to the location of the image forming apparatus while carrying the mobile terminal and must perform an operation using the input unit of the image forming apparatus to start Bluetooth communication. In response, the image forming apparatus starts outputting a Bluetooth signal. The user subsequently searches for and selects a Bluetooth device, which in this case is the image forming apparatus, by using the mobile terminal. Wireless communication between the image forming apparatus and mobile terminal becomes possible and a print job can be executed only after this state is attained. To the user, the operations performed at both the image forming apparatus and mobile terminal and the operation for searching for and selecting the image forming apparatus using the mobile terminal are troublesome tasks. Such operations represent a major impediment for inexperienced users.